Foundling
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le jour où Skiadrum a trouvé un petit d'humain abandonné dans sa forêt... Label SPPS.


**Foundling**

Généralement, les dragons se tenaient à l'écart des humains. Oh, certains auraient bien aimé croquer du bipède, mais les mages seraient venus les harceler. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient se faire tuer par des magiciens de quatre sous, mais à la longue, ça en devenait lassant. Les humains ne savaient tout bonnement pas s'arrêter.

Cela dit, il arrivait qu'un dragon se comporte comme dans les anciens temps – quand les humains couraient se cacher rien qu'en entendant le nom de l'espèce.

Dans le cas de Skiadrum, c'était parce que le chagrin l'avait rendu folle. Littéralement.

Peu importait l'espèce, une femelle avait toujours un besoin primaire, impérieux, obsédant. Le besoin d'avoir une progéniture.

Skiadrum ne pouvait pas donner la vie. A chaque fois qu'elle s'accouplait, elle ne parvenait pas à ovuler, ou ses œufs n'étaient pas fécondés, ou bien encore le petit ne se développait pas. A chaque fois, elle se retrouvait avec un trou dans le cœur de plus en plus grand.

Et plus elle essuyait d'échecs, plus son désir d'enfant la harcelait.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un bébé. Un petit qu'elle pourrait nourrir, protéger et adorer sans restriction. Pourquoi cela lui était-il refusé ?

C'était si injuste qu'elle en perdait la tête.

C'était plutôt fâcheux pour les humains de la contrée – forcément, personne n'aimait voir sa maison se faire démolir pour la septième fois du mois, son troupeau se faire massacrer et ses proches réduits en charpie par un énorme lézard volant qui avait complètement pété les plombs.

Ils lui avaient envoyé des mages tant de fois qu'elle en avait perdu le compte. Jolies brochettes, elle s'était amusée à les empaler l'un après l'autre sur ses griffes. Pour les transformer en cendres ultra-cuites après.

Depuis un moment, ils semblaient s'être calmés. Elle pouvait déprimer tout à loisir sous le couvert des arbres, sans aucun autre bruit que la stridulation d'un insecte, le bruissement des feuilles, les pleurs étouffés de…

Une seconde. Elle dressa l'oreille.

Des sanglots. Tout près d'elle. Des sanglots _d'humain_.

Ils n'apprendraient donc jamais, ces maudits bipèdes ! Celui-là, elle allait prendre son temps pour le déguster… peut-être qu'elle en laisserait un morceau qu'elle laisserait aux humains histoire de montrer ce qui leur arriverait s'ils continuaient encore à l'importuner ?

Elle s'ébroua et s'avança vers la source du bruit.

Celle-ci se trouvait sur un petit sentier, habituellement peu fréquenté par les promeneurs. Skiadrum s'immobilisa dès qu'elle posa les yeux dessus.

Un enfant. Un garçon d'à peine trois ans, accoutré d'une chemise usée jusqu'à la corde beaucoup trop grande pour lui et pleurant désespérément.

Le dragon était sans voix. Comment un petit d'homme avait-il pu s'égarer ici ? A cause d'elle, les humains refusaient à leur progéniture le droit d'approcher la forêt, encore plus celui d'y pénétrer…

Elle souffla bruyamment par ses naseaux. Le petit humain s'arrêta net de pleurer et la regarda. Deux yeux aussi rouges que du sang frais.

Il y eut un silence. Le petit d'homme eut un hoquet puis dit :

« Tu va me faire retrouver maman ? »

D'accord. Ceci, ce n'était pas une question à laquelle elle s'attendait. Décidément, les bipèdes avaient le don de la prendre à rebrousse-écailles.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » lâcha-t-elle avec irritation.

L'humain miniature renifla.

« Les grands. Ils m'ont dit que tu va me faire retrouver maman. »

…C'était officiel, elle détestait les humains. Ils la prenaient donc pour une bonne samaritaine ?! Ne pouvaient-ils pas régler leurs problèmes tout seuls ?

« Et où est-elle ? »

« Au ciel. »

Ah. De façon tout à fait inattendue, elle avait totalement perdue l'envie de transformer le petit garçon en grillade extra-croustillante. Un petit sans mère. C'était cruel.

« Et comment je pourrais t'aider à la retrouver ? » dit-elle, toujours exaspérée mais un peu radoucie.

Le gamin se frotta les yeux.

« Les grands m'ont dit que tu pouvais. Et eux, tu les embêteras plus après. »

Skiadrum était peut-être folle, mais elle n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que dans certaines régions – les plus sauvages, celles où la vie était la plus cruelle – les humains avaient conclu un accord avec les dragons qui les pourchassaient comme des proies. Si le dragon s'abstenait de détruire leurs terres…

Les humains lui offriraient de quoi manger.

Le dragon des ombres voulait prendre son envol et ravager toute la contrée. Comment ces humains pouvaient-ils… comment pouvaient-ils sacrifier un petit pour se protéger eux-mêmes ? Alors que les enfants étaient les créatures les précieuses qui soient pour chaque espèce douée d'un tant soit peu de bon sens.

« Et ton papa » interrogea-t-elle, « il n'a rien dit ? »

Les yeux rouges la dévisagèrent sans comprendre.

« J'en ai pas » répondit simplement le petit d'homme.

Bien sûr. C'était toujours les éléments en trop dont on se débarrassait. Ceux dont personne ne se souciait. Il était logique de choisir l'enfant si celui-ci était orphelin… ou bien né bâtard. Les humains faisaient une fixation sur l'identité de leurs géniteurs. Chez les dragons, on s'appariait le temps de l'accouplement, puis on se séparait, voilà tout. La grande majorité des dragons ignorait le nom de leur père, mais personne n'en faisait une maladie.

Chez les humains, on en faisait de véritables drames. Et on aboutissait à cela, un village signant l'arrêt de mort d'un bébé innocent dont le crime était de ne pas avoir de père.

Le dragon fut tiré de ses pensées par un éternuement. Le petit humain tremblait comme une feuille, mal protégé de la fraîcheur de l'air par sa chemise plus qu'usée. Bien sûr, les humains, c'était sensible à la température, ça vous attrapait le rhume à la première occasion…

Sans réfléchir, Skiadrum s'empara de l'enfant, s'allongea sur le ventre et s'enroula autour de lui. Le gamin poussa un petit cri de surprise mais ne se débattit pas.

Au lieu de ça, il se pelotonna tout contre elle. Comme s'il avait été son petit.

Non, à quoi pensait-elle ? C'était un petit d'homme. Elle ne l'avait pas enfanté elle-même.

Mais il était sans mère. Elle était sans enfant. Ils avaient tous les deux un manque, et leurs manques respectifs se comblaient mutuellement.

Et si…

L'enfant remua, se serrant encore plus contre les écailles sombres.

Et si…

**Vu que c'est un peu à cause d'elle que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour cette fic, un grand merci à Baella :)**


End file.
